


Three Dates

by jenish (phizzle)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-29
Updated: 2005-08-29
Packaged: 2017-10-08 01:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/jenish





	Three Dates

On their first date, Ali threw her arms around Billy's neck and kissed him. They were walking by the river, after talking and laughing their way through a lovely dinner. Surprised, Billy smiled, pulled her closer, and kissed her back. The kiss was soft, and it was warm, and Billy felt tingles spreading through his whole body.

On their second date, she took him to see a film they both wanted to watch. He kissed her every chance he got, and she tasted of cherries and almonds.

After their third date, Billy woke up next to Ali, and he beamed.


End file.
